Somebody that I used to Know
by Mi-chan's Soundless Voice
Summary: (A short drabble by my friend who insisted on posting this here.) Kaname had been left by someone he loved and had his ties with her cut off. What happens when he sees her again?


**My friend was bored and she had to get this off her chest. I thought it'd be great if I shared her short drabble with you guys. Don't worry, I have her permission. So, credit goes to her! I did not beta this since she said she wants to keep it as her own, meaning she wants to keep it originally made by only her so... yeah. Hope you like it even just a little bit. REMEMBER! ALL CREDIT GOES TO HER!**

* * *

Do you know that feeling a person experiences when their loved one suddenly goes away and cuts off all ties with you? That just happened to be what Kaname felt when he saw her again. The feeling hit him with full force just like it did a couple years ago, the cause of such being the girl who was standing before him, Yuki Cross. She had her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape, her hair a bit longer, and Kaname could see how lady-like she now was. In her hand was a slightly smaller one. Looking down, Kaname saw a small boy that had black hair but had Yuki's eyes.

"Kaname?" Yuki was shocked to see him. It had been years since they had seen each other since she left him. She didn't mean to leave him like that. She had to, and she hoped that they could get together again, but then there was this child with her.

"Yuki..." Kaname replied, just as shocked as she is. It was painful to see her again but he put on a small smile. "It's been a while. How have you been?" Kaname asked, often glancing to the small boy beside her.

"Mommy, who is this person?" The little boy asked, making Yuki hesitate for a bit and not answering Kaname's earlier question. The said brunette male stared at the boy for a while before shooting a look that said 'Mommy huh? Care to explain?'.

"This is Kaname Kuran... a friend of mine." Yuki said softly.

'Only a friend huh? I guess our past relationship doesn't mean anything to her anymore.' Indeed, it was painful.

"Kana-nii!" The child suddenly called out to him, and the way he had addressed the male was somewhat surprising.

"Kana-nii?"

"Kana-nii, mommy kept talking about you y'know! But when she talked, she kept crying and crying. Did you make mommy cry?" Kaname was dumbfounded, but that didn't changed the fact that Yuki had left him and probably had a son with another man. It angered but not for long.

"I didn't make you mommy cry." He said coldly, turning, his back facing them. "She made herself cry." At that, all of Yuki's hope was shattered. "Oh, and Yuki, come to my concert. I have a song that I want you to hear."

"You're a singer now?" Yuki asked softly, her voice slightly shaking.

"Yeah, and I also have a lover now." With that, Kaname walked away, not sparing the two another glance but just waved his hand as he walked away.

* * *

A few days later...

* * *

Getting into the crowd, Yuki stood there as the concert started. She didn't bring her son along since she might lose him in this mob of people. Her eyes flickered when she saw Kaname on stage, seeming ready to sing. But, before he could, he said something.

"This cover I'm about to sing is dedicated to a certain person here in this area, someone who changed me because of what she did." The crowd went wild when they heard their favorite singer announce that. Basically saying, they were curios as to who that person was. However, Yuki already knew who it was.

'Me...'

The lights flashed and a guitar started to play a gentle and calm tune. Heaving a deep breath, the brunette on stage began singing.

_Now and then I think of when we were together_

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

_Told myself that you were right for me_

_But felt so lonely in your company_

_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember..._

The music stopped playing for a while before suddenly the drums started to beat and the guitar changed it's gentleness into a bit of rock. The next lyrics to the song had Yuki crying hysterically.

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

The crowd cheered, and some even cried. However, the person who felt sad the most was the brunette girl.

That night, Yuki cried her eyes out as her son hugged her tight.

* * *

Meanwhile at Kaname's house...

* * *

"The feeling in my chest won't go away." He sighed until he felt a pair of hands cupped his cheeks.

"Want me to make it go away?" His lover asked, touching their foreheads together.

"That'd be great." Kaname accepted with a smile as he kissed his lover passionately.

"No matter what, I won't let you feel this way when you're with me. Never. I love you Kaname." Kaname smiled at that as he kissed his lover again.

"Thanks, and I love you too... Zero."

* * *

**It was a big WTF ending for me. XD I mean, I didn't know that she would write this after hearing the song 'somebody that i used to know'. She was like: "OMG I was so bored before I heard this song! I think I should write a story about it and _(insert my name here. XD) can you please post it online?" Seems rather unbelievable but I tell ya, O_O She really did say that. Now, she wants to see your comments you guys. Can I ask you to please review her short drabble nicely? XD Pwease!**


End file.
